


Шаферы

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Время историй Мастрейда [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Планируя свадьбу Джона и Шерлока, Грег и Майкрофт проводят вместе слишком много времени.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Время историй Мастрейда [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994959
Kudos: 10





	Шаферы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500836) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



Как только Джон наконец разбирается с дерьмом в своей жизни, они с Шерлоком признаются друг другу во взаимной любви и начинают встречаться. Грег, поставивший на их отношения ещё до «смерти» Шерлока, женитьбы Джона и серьёзных обид со стороны обоих, выигрывает в Скотланд-Ярде большой куш. И несмотря на то, сколько времени им потребовалось, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах, Шерлок и Джон обручаются шокирующе скоро после начала романтических отношений. Конечно, Грег удивлён предложению, но тем не менее он соглашается быть шафером со стороны Джона на их свадьбе.

Однако ещё сильнее Грег удивлён тем, что на роль шафера со своей стороны Шерлок выбрал Майкрофта, что, впрочем, не мешает ему бесконечно радоваться, планируя вместе с ним мальчишник и выполняя другие обязанности шафера. Вероятно, взаимодействие между ними не будет ничего значить для них в будущем, но сейчас Грег действительно доволен. Оказывается, Майкрофт по-настоящему хорош в планировании чего бы то ни было, и он с большой охотой встречается с Грегом за выпивкой или ужином, чтобы «обсудить большую гей-свадьбу столетия». Грег даже слегка краснеет, обнаруживая у Майкрофта проблемы с чувством юмора, прекрасно соседствующие с остроумием и наблюдательностью. Их встречи становятся всё длиннее и длиннее, и ещё никогда Грег с таким нетерпением не ждал окончания рабочего дня или ближайших выходных.

К счастью, Майкрофт весьма серьёзно относится к своим обязанностям шафера и старшего брата. Настолько серьёзно, что к моменту приближения свадьбы они с Грегом встречаются уже как минимум три раза в неделю, и ни один из них не замечает, что они вообще не обсуждают будущих молодожёнов. Теперь их встречи проходят за ужином и фильмами. Также был один вечер, который они провели за викториной в престижном гастропабе. Майкрофт сметает всех конкурентов в знаниях истории и политики, зато Грег очень хорошо разбирается в поп-культуре, музыке и кино.

Грег почти уверен, что после всего этого Майкрофт относится к нему как к другу. Но о чём он не может судить, так это о том, есть ли между ними какая-то… Другая связь. Сам Грег чертовски заинтересован, его прежнее увлечение Майкрофтом превратилась в настоящую привязанность. Ему совсем не хочется отказываться от совместных мозговых штурмов, шутливых переписок или звонков друг другу в обеденный перерыв. Чёрт возьми, сейчас он входит в число тех немногих, кто был удостоен чести посетить квартиру Майкрофта, а сам Майкрофт в свою очередь приходит к нему. Грег готовит свою фирменную пасту Болоньезе (это единственное, что он умеет готовить), но Майкрофту, кажется, нравится. Смеясь над тарелками с мороженым, они больше увлечены друг другом, чем «Шоу Фрая и Лори», которое они якобы смотрят. Уже много лет Грег не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, видя, как сияет улыбка сидящего напротив Майкрофта. Это ведь должно что-то значить, верно?

Всё это ужасно похоже на влюблённость.

Но Грег напоминает себе, что это _Майкрофт Холмс_. У этого мужчины не может быть друзей. Возможно, Майкрофт просто не понимает, что ему не следует с таким восторгом смотреть Грегу в глаза… Но пусть его рука задержится на плече Грега хоть на мгновение дольше. Грег настолько убеждён, что Майкрофт не испытывает к нему ничего, кроме дружеских чувств, что для него становится настоящим сюрпризом, когда во время мальчишника, после слишком большого количества выпитых шотов, Джон бормочет «Просто поцелуй его!», и Майкрофт, сидящий рядом с Грегом (как он теперь всегда делает), наклоняется и действительно целует его. Целует прежде, чем покрасневший от смущения Грег может понять, что вообще происходит. Ошеломлённый и почему-то расстроенный, Грег бросает на Джона убийственный взгляд и практически пулей вылетает из паба. Трясущимися руками он закуривает сигарету, мечтая оказаться подальше отсюда. Боже, каких усилий ему будет стоить собраться с духом, чтобы вернуться обратно и пережить остаток ночи и завтрашний день свадьбы. И всё это только для того, чтобы не показать, как сильно он влюблён в брата Шерлока.

Когда Майкрофт присоединяется к нему, Грег понимает, что должен продолжать притворяться, чтобы сохранить остатки собственной гордости. Это чертовски плохое утешение, но больше у него ничего нет. Проглатывая готовые вот-вот вырваться наружу слёзы, Грег выпускает струйку сигаретного дыма, всем своим видом выражая беспечность.  
— Я прошу прощения, если это было… Слишком, — тихо говорит Майкрофт, стоя в нескольких шагах от Грега. Грег не может поднять свой взгляд, выражение его лица беззащитное, уязвлённое и немного обиженное. Он не задумываясь тянется к Майкрофту, и теперь их поцелуй уже отчаянный и совсем не нежный.  
— Ты это серьёзно? — наконец спрашивает Грег, зарываясь пальцами в растрёпанные волосы Майкрофта. Он чувствует, как в груди сжимается сердце, а из тёмной дыры, в которую он провалился, робко вырывается слабая надежда. Ответом Майкрофта является застенчивый кивок, и внезапно Грег обнаруживает, что улыбается как маньяк, сжимая рыжие волосы. — Я несколько недель сходил по тебе с ума. Но я не думал, что ты чувствуешь в ответ что-то подобное…

Заверив Грега, что его чувства взаимны, Майкрофт переплетает их ладони и ведёт его обратно в паб. Шерлок выглядит очень самодовольным, но Грег так счастлив, что ему плевать на это. Майкрофту, видимо, тоже, потому что он лишь благодарно улыбается Шерлоку. На мгновение братья обмениваются тёплыми взглядами, после чего Шерлок снова становится невыносимым, но всем и так всё понятно. Они слишком счастливы. Грег открывает свадебную открытку для Шерлока и Джона, чтобы дописать «Спасибо, ребята», а Майк только улыбается, читая через его плечо и целуя в шею.

Грег тратит половину своего выигрыша, чтобы купить действительно хороший свадебный подарок, откладывая остальное на их первую с Майкрофтом совместную поездку в ближайшие выходные.


End file.
